Drifting Clouds
by Hime-Sama234
Summary: "Kyouya-kun, I can do it mysel-" "Don't make me repeat myself, hervibore!" the skylark hissed. The woman pouted, eyes glazed over with emotion as she began to sniff. "Are you crying, herbivore?" "N-no...You've grown up so much and..." she was mumbling now as she cried a bit. "...Shut up and eat" -Oc- -Pairings Unknown-
1. Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!, my OC(s)!**_

**Prologue**

A young six-year-old girl stared down at the carefully crafted paper crane her father made. Blinking, she rose her head to search for him, wanting to know whether her mother was fine or not.

She wanted to see her newborn brother. Would her little brother be healthy?

Perking up to the familiar clicks of her father's shoes, she scooted out of her seat with the paper crane and grabbed a hold of his rough, though warm hand and let him guide her to mother and her brother.

"So what's his name, otou-san?" she asked, unable to hold back a spark of excitement.

Her father chuckled, voice deep yet stern, as he spoke proudly. "Kyouya."

She smiled a bit, happy to know. "And is okaa-san fine?"

"Yes..." he started, sounding a bit uneasy.

Her smile dropped. 'Did something happen?" she asked.

He shook his head at her assuringly. "No, your okaa-san is fine, if not greatly tired, Miyuri-chan."

The light tension lessened and remained calm as they reached their destination.

Twisting the knob, she pushed the door open and saw her tired mother in bed, gently cradling a pink, tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Hello, okaa-san," she greeted softly, walking towards them.

Her mother's light blue-ish grey eyes drifted over to her and her husband. Her lips curled into a smile as her flushed face brightened. "Hello, Miyuri-chan, Touta-kun."

Miyuri smiled back and moved closer to the bed, looking as much as she could at little Kyouya. She was barely able to catch a glimpse of his similar blue-ish grey eyes before large hands lifted her up near the edge of the bed.

"Thank you, papa!" she said happily, her father simply smiling, before looking back to the now drowsy Kyouya who stared up at her. She studied every detail of his face and smiled, seeing he had their mother's eyes and both her and father's hair as her mother's was a dark shade of brown.

My otouto...I'll be the best onee-san in the world just for you," she said to him, softly grabbing his tiny palm.

'I promise...'

**End of Prologue**

Hime- Hello! I know I've just gotten back into writing again with 'The Bright Sky' but I couldn't resist!

So please review/give any feedbacks, they are appreciated.


	2. Ch 01- Bonding Time

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Only my OC(s)!**_

**Ch 01 - Bonding Time**

"Kyou-chan! Look it's onee-san!" Miyuri said excitedly, having returned from school. She threw herself to the ground in front of Kyouya, rested on her belly. She made a silly face at him, wanting to hear him laugh or giggle.

He stared at her, eyes big and half-lidded as he stared boredly at her before turning back to his blocks.

She frowned, "Kyouyaaaa! Let's play together!" She softly pinched his cheek and giggled, letting go immediately.

Little Kyouya glared as much as he could at his 'servant' before throwin a hard, wooden block at her nose.

"Ite!" she grabbed her nose, making a distressed sound.

His tiny lips twitched, cheeks stretching up from an almost smile.

She watched him amazed. "Eeeeeeh! Kaa-san!" She cried out happily, bouncing to her feet.

"Hai, Yuri-chan?" her mother called from the kitchen.

"Kyou-chan almost SMILED!" the girl cheered, picking up Kyouya and hugging him.

The baby's face lost all of his delight and was now screwed into a tight, grumpy pout.

Miyuri noticed and lessened the hug, still making sure to not drop him. "Gomen, Kyou-nii," she said sheepishly

He turned his head away and she began to pout this time. But it didn't last long as she smiled again. "I got something from the library!" she said, putting him down by his blocks before going to her room.

He looked to where she went and blinked curiously. "Hn..." he made a cute tiny grunt.

"Ta-da!" she exclaimed, returning with a book...that had a T-rex and dinosaurs.

His eyes brightened at this, looking at every detail of the cover, especially the T-rex. She noticed this and ginned more.

"I knew you would like it! Some boys at my school said they were cool."

After that, she with little Kyouya in her lap read a section in the book called 'Carnivores' which greatly pleased Kyouya when she said, "Otou-san is like a carnivore! Strong and proud! I hope you'll be like that too, someday." She looked a him fondly.

He planned to be, despite being three months old now. He looked up to his sister and nodded in approval as he thought she could be a carnivore too, perhaps.

Until she sneezed loudly and almost dropped the book on him.

No, she would stick to being not a carnivore, he thought, glaring at her.

"Gomen!"

"Hn" he looked from her apologetic face and back to the picture of sharp, razor teeth.

"Kyouyaaaaaa!"

He would teach her not to mess with him when he grew up. When he would become a strong and proud carnivore, as his sister hoped.

**End of Chapter**

**_Hime: I hope you enjoyed this~ Please review or give feedback if you wish you, they are highly appreciated._**


	3. Ch 02 - Unusual

**Ch 02 - Unusual**

Today had been very peaceful. So far. Thought little Kyouya as he boredly stared from his white crib. Blinking those wide, narrow grey eyes, he turned his head when he heard a squeak. His nose twitched.

"Kyou-chan! I'm back from school!" a girly voice called.

The young carnivore frowned and turned away from her. He didn't want to deal with her germs.

"Kyouyaaaaa," she lightly pestered, poking his back.

He blinked and turned towards her slightly, briefly seeing how...unusual she looked.

She smiled at him faintly, although her split lip began to hurt. "Ne...Kyou-chan, do you think I'll be able to outgrow my nickname at school?" she asked, a bit dazed.

The baby blinked. What on earth was a nickname? Was it something bad? He wasn't able to think more, as he 'hn'd in annoyance.

Miyuri slowly picked him up from his crip and rested against it, craddling him. "I always get picked on by girls beause Papa's in the police force. Only boys play with me," she pouted.

Kyouya...could are less about her at this rate. They were her own problems.

"And then they said you were girly-" He 'hn'd agrily at that. "-so I punched one of the girls," she finished sheepishly.

"But she deserved it!" she brought a fist to the air. "You're not girly at all! Although you look like a girl, act prissy like a girl, and like girls, you aren't a girl," she rambled.

"..." Each word she said made the baby twitch.

He was _NOT _a girl.

He hoped.

If he were, he would no longer be a carnivore.

He let out a yawn and decided to snuggle into his siser's chest. He soon began to sleep, his breathing slowly blowing out his nose.

His sister was indeed unusual. So that meant all herbivores were unusual.

**End**

_Sorry it's so short. I've been busy._

_And for the first few chapters, they're gonna be like drabbles before they become more formatted._

_- Hime._


	4. Chapter 03 - Herbu!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! only my Oc(s)**

**Chapter 03 - Herbu!**

Miyuri couldn't help but let a loud yawn escape past her lips. Sluggish and tired, she walked out of her bedroom and to the kitchen.

"O-ohayo..." she greeted her mother, scooting in the chair as she sat.

"Ohayo, birthday girl," her mother smiled, placing a plate of eggs an toast in front of her.

Miyuri smiled back, feeling less sleepy now as she dug in.

"Herbu!"

She paused, looking till she saw little one year old Kyouya angrily pouting at her from his seat. She giggled and said, "Ohayo, Kyo-chan." She bit her toast.

His eyes glinted in approval before grunting his own "herbu" and let Okaa-san feed him.

"Aya, why must you teach him such a word Miyu?" her mother sighed.

The girl smiled innocently. "He learned from the tv, not me," she reasoned poorly before placing her dishes in the sink.

It totally _wasn't _her fault she always brought home dinosaur books and read them to Kyouya...right?

Walking over to Kyouya and picking him up, she soon left to her bedroom where she placed Kyouya on the floor, plopping down next to him afterwards.

"Now, let's continue the story!" she grinned, Hibari nodding in agreement as she began to read _Prehistoric Dinosuars_.

"Herbu."

That 'herbu' sister of his was growing more tolerant, he thought proudly.

She may have another chance to be a carnivo if she didn't scre-mess up. He scowled, remembering how she had sneezed and potentionally hurt him.

Never again.

**End**

_**Wow this was really short O_O Whoops**_


	5. Chapter 04 - Sawada

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!, my OC(s)!**_

_**Kyouya - Age 4**_

_**Miyuri - Age 10**_

**Chapter 04 - Sawada**

"Yota! You're finally going to preschool!" Miyuri fake-sniffled, hugging the small ravenette who twitched. She had grown a few inches and her har was much longer now, needing to be in a braid or ponytail now as Kyouya was able to walk and speak almost as good.

"Let go, baka-Herbu," he growled, his chubby cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"I can't help it~ You look adorable in your little uniform," she giggled and cooed, squishing his face into her chest.

Till he bit her forearm.

"Ite!" she cried and let go, rubbing the sore spot. "That hurt duckie!" she pouted, glaring at him teasingly.

He twitched again, itching to either smack her or bite her.

"D-don't call me that..." he glowered, crossing his arms before walking ahead of her.

She laughed, finding him cute and amusing as they walked to his school. "Oh?" she stopped, spotting a familiar woman she'd saw her okaa-san speak to before. "Ohayo Sawada-san!" she greeted cheerfully, grabbing Kyouya's small hand as she walked over to the pregnant woman.

"Ara~Ohayo, Miyu-chan! Kyouya-kun," Nana smiled brightly as she paused her strolling with two year old Tsuna.

"Ohayo," Kyouya mumbled, wanting to go to this 'preschool' already. Miyuri noticed his lack of emotion and pouted. "Kyo-chan! Be polite and smiled," she scolded lightly before she spotted the tuna before Nana.

She squealed,"Kawaii!" She croutched down to the little boy with a gentle smile. "Ohayo, Tsu-kun! Are you being good to your okaa-san?" she asked, making the young boy blush.

"H-hwai," he squeaked, looking down. She and Nana giggled, Kyouya growing more irritated as he soon tugged on Miyuri's skirt and pulled with all his might.

"Aiiie" she squealed, moving up as she felt a drift up her skirt. "Kyouya!" she whined, face red and blushing.

Nana laughed while innocent Tsuna stared with wide confused eyes.

"Hn, let's go Herbu," the skylark only grunted, letting go before he resumed walking. Only his sister was to pay attention to him, he trudged.

"Ara ara, I think you should go now, Miyu-chan," Nana smiled knowingly, placing a hand on her swollen belly.

"H-hai," Miyuri said before bowing, and patting Tsuna on the head, rushing after Kyouya. She then stopped again and turned, eyes full of curiousity. "When's the baby due?" she asked.

"Ara...she'll be coming out in a month or so," Nana said, looking down at her soon-to-be.

The young Hibari grinned and said "Okay!" before running after Kyouya again. She was going to get Kyouya one day for doing what he did, she giggled mischieviously.

**End**


End file.
